Call of Duty Wiki:Проект:Тематическая неделя/Кандидаты/Архив
Неделя 23 2-я неделя World at War Неделя техники Второй мировой войны Happy Soldier 12:00, сентября 9, 2011 (UTC) Viktor 97 13:51, сентября 9, 2011 (UTC) . --Danvintius Bookix 13:57, сентября 9, 2011 (UTC) Александр1995 15:11, сентября 9, 2011 (UTC) Неделя игр Заключается в редактировании статей про игры (т. е. Категория:Игры). Комментарии Неделя протагонистов 'Happy Soldier 05:02, августа 31, 2011 (UTC) Да ёпь, а что там с неделей калл вдуть? RIFRAF 01:35, сентября 5, 2011 (UTC) Похоже проект этот никому не нужен. Happy Soldier 15:55, сентября 7, 2011 (UTC) Я вписал себя модератором, так что я буду тут руководить, если Богдан не вернётся. --Danvintius Bookix 15:56, сентября 7, 2011 (UTC) Тут Получилось много, но тут сказано, что останется. RIFRAF 01:56, сентября 8, 2011 (UTC) Итог Досрочно побеждает неделя техники ВМВ. Будет включён трек на категорию "Техника". --Danvintius Bookix 17:33, сентября 10, 2011 (UTC) Неделя 24 Уровни Call of Duty 3 На данный момент есть всего лишь 2 статьи на эту тему. Тема плохо развита и нуждается в доработке. --Danvintius Bookix 14:40, сентября 12, 2011 (UTC) * Viktor 97 10:28, сентября 14, 2011 (UTC) * Happy Soldier 10:31, сентября 14, 2011 (UTC) * . --Danvintius Bookix 16:24, сентября 14, 2011 (UTC) * --ZanoBrow 13:09, сентября 16, 2011 (UTC) DLC Итог Неделя 'уровней Call of Duty 3 --ZanoBrow 08:26, сентября 18, 2011 (UTC) Неделя 25 Места Статьи про места (и города) тоже нуждаются в доработке. Александр1995 15:26, сентября 23, 2011 (UTC) . --Danvintius Bookix 16:34, сентября 23, 2011 (UTC) Персонажи Call of Duty Техника Black Ops Комментарии Голосуем, товарищи, голосуем! --Danvintius Bookix 15:03, сентября 23, 2011 (UTC) Итог Неделя мест. --Danvintius Bookix 10:19, сентября 25, 2011 (UTC) Неделя 26 Неделя перков World at War Статьи в ужасном состоянии. Максимум два предложения в статье Александр1995 16:46, сентября 27, 2011 (UTC) * . --Danvintius Bookix 15:40, октября 2, 2011 (UTC) * . --[[Участник:Sasha 097|'Sasha 097']] 30px|link=Участник:Sasha 097 15:41, октября 2, 2011 (UTC) Неделя мультиплеера MW3 Во-первых, у нас нет статей про перки, во-вторых, нужно с оружием доразобраться. + сетевые карты. retard 18:13, сентября 27, 2011 (UTC) * . retard 19:05, октября 2, 2011 (UTC) Комментарии Если что оружие я возьму на себя. Александр1995 18:43, сентября 27, 2011 (UTC) Что именно? Неделю MW3? Вместе разбираться/делать будем, если успею основной работой разберусь до конца. retard 19:32, сентября 27, 2011 (UTC) Неделя 27 Итог Так как кандидатов не было предложено, тематикой следующей недели будет уровни Call of Duty 2. --Danvintius Bookix 17:04, октября 8, 2011 (UTC) Неделя 28 Сражения Персонажи Call of Duty Техника Modern Warfare Комментарии Итог * Персонажи первой части. --Lord Bookix 17:33, октября 17, 2011 (UTC) Неделя 29 MP уровни Call of Duty 2 Данная "категория" слишком скудная и требует доработки. RIFRAF 04:44, декабря 25, 2011 (UTC) * 6олt --- Talk 13:55, января 10, 2012 (UTC) MP уровни Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Очень мало информации в статьях. Надо доработать—Alex Red 08:13, января 9, 2012 (UTC) * Mr.Foi 32px|link=Участник:Mr.Foi 14:30, января 10, 2012 (UTC) Техника Второй Мировой Мало информации в статьях, а некоторые вообще не написаны—Alex Red 14:55, января 9, 2012 (UTC) Уровни Call of Duty 2 Слишком мало информации, следует доработать. --ZanoBrow 09:37, января 9, 2012 (UTC) * —Alex Red 12:16, января 10, 2012 (UTC) * --ZanoBrow 16:04, января 10, 2012 (UTC) * . --Lord Bookix 16:15, января 10, 2012 (UTC) Итог Уровни Call of Duty 2—Alex Red 07:38, января 12, 2012 (UTC) Неделя 30 MP уровни Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Уже был кандидатом на прошлой неделе, тогда мало кто поддержал. Неужели не найдется на сообществе людей, которые займутся доработкой "мультиплеера". --Спирт 08:58, января 15, 2012 (UTC) * —Alex Red 12:20, января 19, 2012 (UTC) * Mr.Foi 32px|link=Участник:Mr.Foi 14:34, января 19, 2012 (UTC) * 6TZ1 14:41, января 19, 2012 (UTC) Оружие Modern Warfare 3 Некоторые статьи хорошо расписаниы, но некоторы стоит все же доделать—Alex Red 18:22, января 17, 2012 (UTC) * --ZanoBrow 19:49, января 19, 2012 (UTC) Итог MP уровни Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. —Alex Red 13:51, января 21, 2012 (UTC) Неделя 31 Оружие Второй мировой --Топор 12:08, января 23, 2012 (UTC) Уровни Call of Duty 3 —Alex Red 12:05, января 23, 2012 (UTC) Мороз 18:11, январь 23, 2012 (UTC) 6TZ1 12:17, января 23, 2012 (UTC) Итог Уровни Call of Duty 3—Alex Red 16:23, января 27, 2012 (UTC) Неделя 32 Спецоперации Modern Wafare 3. Почти 3 месяца прошо со дня выхода MW3, а половина статей еще не написана!—Alex Red 17:45, января 29, 2012 (UTC) * Viktor 97 17:47, января 29, 2012 (UTC) * Negatif22 00:09, января 30, 2012 (UTC) * Мороз 9:41, январь 30, 2012 (UTC) Итог Итог очевиден.—Alex Red 15:09, февраля 3, 2012 (UTC) Неделя 33 Сражения Фракции Call of Duty 2 Конфликты и войны * . --Спирт 10:19, февраля 6, 2012 (UTC) * . --ZanoBrow 19:03, февраля 6, 2012 (UTC) * [[Участник:Топор|'Топор']] 19:18, февраля 6, 2012 (UTC) * Мороз 14:07 февраль 7, 2012 (UTC) * RIFRAF 15:19, февраля 9, 2012 (UTC) * —Alex Red 15:57, февраля 9, 2012 (UTC) Камуфляжи из Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 * Rook * Looser 40px|link=Message_Wall:Negatif22 15:42, февраля 9, 2012 (UTC) * . retard 16:47, февраля 9, 2012 (UTC) * . [[Участник:Артём Новиков| Полтинник]] 16:50, февраля 9, 2012 (UTC) * Mr.Foi 32px|link=Участник:Mr.Foi 16:54, февраля 9, 2012 (UTC) Итог Конфликты и войны.—Alex Red 13:02, февраля 11, 2012 (UTC) Неделя 34 Киллстрики MW3 * . retard 09:40, февраля 13, 2012 (UTC) * . ↓ лайк, чо. --Спирт 10:05, февраля 13, 2012 (UTC) * . И вообще почему киллстрики? Разве не поинтстрики? Mr.Foi 32px|link=Участник:Mr.Foi 13:18, февраля 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Да хрен с ними, киллстрики привычней. Кстати, ты прав, надо категорию из "Киллстрики Modern Warware 3" переименовать в "Поинтстрики Modern Warfare 3". retard 09:47, февраля 15, 2012 (UTC) Серия камуфляжа из Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 * Ни одной нормальной страницы – надо исправить. Rook 02:12, февраля 13, 2012 (UTC) * лайк, чо IDDQD 32px|link=User_talk:IDDQD 05:29, февраля 13, 2012 (UTC) Уровни Finest Hour * . Мало информации, нет скринов. Надо переделать. [[Участник:Артём Новиков|'Пол']][[Обсуждение участника:Артём Новиков|'Тинник']] 09:51, февраля 13, 2012 (UTC) Итог Киллстрики MW3.—Alex Red 17:33, февраля 17, 2012 (UTC) Неделя 35 Режимы MW3 * . Спирт 17:47, февраля 21, 2012 (UTC) * . retard 18:00, февраля 21, 2012 (UTC) * . КоД2 - древний век. Да и не играл я в него :) Mr.Foi 32px|link=Участник:Mr.Foi 18:08, февраля 21, 2012 (UTC) * Согласен с Mr.Foi.Strelok-X 13:29, февраля 23, 2012 (UTC) Фракции CoD2 * . --ZanoBrow 18:02, февраля 21, 2012 (UTC) * [[User:Renat Asadullin|'I am Providence']] 10:06, февраля 23, 2012 (UTC) MP уровни Call of Duty 2 * . Мульти-килл link=Обсуждение_участника:Negatif22 18:03, февраля 21, 2012 (UTC) Неделя 36 MP Уровни World at War Есть статьи, которые написаны более-менее приемлимо, а есть, что без слёз не взглянешь, учитывая мульти-статьи BO и MW2. Спирт 08:36, февраля 26, 2012 (UTC) * . Привет понидельник IDDQD 32px|link=User_talk:IDDQD 20:25, февраля 26, 2012 (UTC) * . [[Участник:Артём Новиков|'Пол']][[Обсуждение участника:Артём Новиков|'Тинник']] 03:26, февраля 27, 2012 (UTC) * . Спирт 15:09, февраля 29, 2012 (UTC) Неделя цитат Из цитат только три страницы есть, хотя надо создать такие странички для всех персов. [[User:Renat Asadullin|'I am Providence']] 12:46, февраля 25, 2012 (UTC) :Ну, всех — это много, но для основных — естественно стоит. Не придумаю ничего поинтересней — поддержу. retard 14:01, февраля 25, 2012 (UTC) * [[User:Renat Asadullin|'I am Providence']] 08:11, февраля 27, 2012 (UTC) * . --ZanoBrow 15:39, февраля 27, 2012 (UTC) * . -Женя=) 18:06, февраля 27, 2012 (UTC) MP Уровни Call of Duty 2 Без коментариев... Мульти-килл link=Обсуждение_участника:Negatif22 08:44, февраля 26, 2012 (UTC) * . Мульти-килл link=Обсуждение_участника:Negatif2211:03, февраля 27, 2012 (UTC) Неделя игр Все статьи про основные игры в серии — тупая копипаста из википедии, в некоторых местах даже без чистки сторонней инфы. Это такая же бедная категория, как и страны. retard 19:06, февраля 26, 2012 (UTC) * . Все статьи — паста из википедии. retard 09:30, февраля 27, 2012 (UTC) * Viktor 97 11:34, февраля 27, 2012 (UTC) Итог Неделя цитат.—Alex Red 18:27, марта 2, 2012 (UTC) Неделя 37 Перки MW3 Камуфляжи из Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 * --Rook 12:49, марта 5, 2012 (UTC) * , но если кто-нибудь займется этими статьями. Спирт 13:00, марта 5, 2012 (UTC) * . МВ3 рулит! Mr.Foi 32px|link=Участник:Mr.Foi 13:45, марта 5, 2012 (UTC) * . retard 32px|link=User talk:Retard- 15:19, марта 5, 2012 (UTC) MP Уровни Call of Duty 2 * . Call of Duty 2 — ФОРЕВА!!111 Me Gusta 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:Negatif22 12:59, марта 5, 2012 (UTC) Итог Неделя камо MW3. retard 32px|link=User talk:Retard- 12:01, марта 10, 2012 (UTC) Неделя 38 Выживание Раздел про сюрвайв, по сравнению с мультиплеером и синглом, не доработан совершенно. retard 32px|link=User talk:Retard- 12:00, марта 10, 2012 (UTC) *Да... ... IDDQD 32px|link=User_talk:IDDQD 15:42, марта 12, 2012 (UTC) * . retard 32px|link=User talk:Retard- 15:47, марта 12, 2012 (UTC) * . Плохо развитая часть. Mr.Foi 32px|link=Участник:Mr.Foi 14:37, марта 13, 2012 (UTC) * . --ZanoBrow 15:00, марта 13, 2012 (UTC) Перки World at War Надо доработать переработать всю информацию о перках, ибо её там нет. Спирт 13:21, марта 11, 2012 (UTC) * . Скажем Survival нет! Me Gusta 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:Negatif22 16:44, марта 12, 2012 (UTC) * Rook 16:46, марта 12, 2012 (UTC) * . [[Участник:Артём Новиков|'Пол']][[Обсуждение участника:Артём Новиков|'Тинник']] 13:13, марта 13, 2012 (UTC) * . Nikita-Wolf 13:20, марта 13, 2012 (UTC) * nokrok 2000 22:58, марта 13, 1212 (UTC) Итог Перки World at War. [[Участник:Артём Новиков|'Пол']][[Обсуждение участника:Артём Новиков|'Тинник']] 13:46, марта 16, 2012 (UTC) Неделя 39 Десстрики MW3 Ладно, идея с перками WaW — не удалась. Но этими статьями займется ли кто, не знаю? Вроде как Ретард рвался в бой, типа. Спирт 30px|link=User talk:Спирт 16:45, марта 18, 2012 (UTC) Мапы мв3 или... можно развить карты мв3! там и выживание и сетевая игра и народ может тупо скопировать с английского раздела картинки рельефной мапы или координаты объектов (бомбплейсы в ниу или штабы например) IDDQD 32px|link=User_talk:IDDQD 18:24, марта 18, 2012 (UTC) * . retard 32px|link=User talk:Retard- 19:34, марта 18, 2012 (UTC) * . [[Участник:Артём Новиков|'Пол']][[Обсуждение участника:Артём Новиков|'Тинник']] 10:18, марта 19, 2012 (UTC) * Mr.Foi 32px|link=Участник:Mr.Foi 21:56, марта 19, 2012 (UTC) Итог MP Уровни Modern Warfare 3. [[Участник:Артём Новиков|'Пол']][[Обсуждение участника:Артём Новиков|'Тинник']] 07:47, марта 24, 2012 (UTC) Неделя 40 Десстрики Наши товарищи из авиации уже запрашивали удар по более узкому сектору, но командование не приняло запрос. Теперь, надеюсь, примет. Беру общую категорию, благо она мизерна. retard 10:14, апреля 3, 2012 (UTC) * . retard 10:14, апреля 3, 2012 (UTC) * . IDDQD 12:21, апреля 3, 2012 (UTC) * . [[Участник:Артём Новиков|'Пол']][[Обсуждение участника:Артём Новиков|'Тинник']] 12:33, апреля 3, 2012 (UTC) * —Alex Red 13:43, апреля 3, 2012 (UTC) Перки ВаВ Мало развита тема, но обширна. С третьим апреля. * . Спирт 30px|link=User talk:Спирт 18:06, апреля 3, 2012 (UTC) MP Уровни Call of Duty 2 Я повторюсь, но всё же... * . Me Gusta 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:Negatif22 13:06, апреля 3, 2012 (UTC) Итог *Серия смертей IDDQD 19:59, апреля 6, 2012 (UTC) Комментарии Фои, ты с дуба рухнул? MW3 — плохоразвитая часть? Ты первые части видел?.. там вооще нечего не написано. Me Gusta 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:Negatif22 15:08, марта 13, 2012 (UTC) Я говорил именно про Выживание. Mr.Foi 32px|link=Участник:Mr.Foi 17:04, марта 13, 2012 (UTC) Архивируйте — новое голосование надо выставлять. retard 32px|link=User talk:Retard- 11:21, марта 18, 2012 (UTC) Неделя 40? IDDQD 12:21, апреля 3, 2012 (UTC) Ага.—Alex Red 13:43, апреля 3, 2012 (UTC) Значит показалось IDDQD 15:49, апреля 3, 2012 (UTC) Неделя 41 Выживание Раздел не проработан, а некоторые статьи вообще не созданы! [[Участник:Женя=)|'Жека']] 11:26, апреля 7, 2012 (UTC) * . [[Участник:Женя=)|'Жека']] 11:21, апреля 10, 2012 (UTC) * . "У нас есть два часа, чтобы прорвать оборону. Продолжайте атАковать!" retard 11:39, апреля 10, 2012 (UTC) * . Мороз 13:05, апреля 10, 2012 (UTC) * . Доработаем. Спирт 30px|link=User talk:Спирт 13:10, апреля 10, 2012 (UTC) * . Рамирез! Допиши статью! Mr.Foi 32px|link=Участник:Mr.Foi 15:50, апреля 10, 2012 (UTC) * . Поддерживаю. Краснота есть - уже веселее IDDQD 18:06, апреля 10, 2012 (UTC) MP Уровни Call of Duty 2 People, are you blind? Me Gusta 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:Negatif22 13:41, апреля 7, 2012 (UTC) Итог Выживание. [[Участник:Артём Новиков|'Пол']][[Обсуждение участника:Артём Новиков|'Тинник']] 07:09, апреля 14, 2012 (UTC) Комментарии Итог подведите. retard 19:14, апреля 13, 2012 (UTC) Тока хотел сказать... [[Участник:Женя=)|'Жека']] 19:17, апреля 13, 2012 (UTC) Тебя, вроде, Женей, а не Тока (или Токой?..), зовут. retard 19:44, апреля 13, 2012 (UTC) Неделя 42 Уровни режима Зомби Некоторые статьи о картах из WaW (хотя, Шангри-Ла тоже) стоит дописать. --ZanoBrow 11:35, апреля 19, 2012 (UTC) * Перки ВаВ никто улучшать не будет.—Alex Red 12:03, апреля 19, 2012 (UTC) * . --ZanoBrow 14:35, апреля 19, 2012 (UTC) Перки ВаВ Вариантов нет, так что предлагаю своего кандидата. Статьи ужасно прописаны. Спирт 30px|link=User talk:Спирт 11:50, апреля 19, 2012 (UTC) * . НИКИТОС, ПЕЛЬМЭН, ФСЕ СЮДА!!!111. Спирт 30px|link=User talk:Спирт 15:36, апреля 19, 2012 (UTC) * . Mr.Foi 32px|link=Участник:Mr.Foi 15:41, апреля 19, 2012 (UTC) * . FunnyMan :) 16:10, апреля 19, 2012 (UTC) * . Отдохну от СН, а статьи один фиг никто делать не будет. retard 16:14, апреля 19, 2012 (UTC) * . Тоже отдохну и заодно может в ВаВ поиграю поскольку... 041ВЫ!111 ну или как там? IDDQD 12:04, апреля 20, 2012 (UTC) ::БИРОШ ХАКИР… retard 12:56, апреля 20, 2012 (UTC) Комментарии Выдвигайте кандидатов. retard 10:50, апреля 19, 2012 (UTC) Если выдвинем Roads to Victory, то будут-ли созданы статьи? FunnyMan :) 11:51, апреля 19, 2012 (UTC) Глупые вы какие-то, голосование с понедельника начинается. Снимите голоса. Спирт 30px|link=User talk:Спирт 12:02, апреля 19, 2012 (UTC) А я-то думаю: Правила поменялись чтоли? FunnyMan :) 12:04, апреля 19, 2012 (UTC) Голос скрыл. Александр, если захочешь, снимешь тег в понедельник. --ZanoBrow 13:35, апреля 19, 2012 (UTC) По вашему мы перешли на двухнедельный срок тематики? Голосование началось в этот понедельник и закончится в пятницу, так вроде должно быть. IDDQD 14:20, апреля 19, 2012 (UTC) Че то я совсем запустался. Почему Богдан и Алекс голоса не сняли? Спирт 30px|link=User talk:Спирт 15:12, апреля 19, 2012 (UTC) Потому что мы уже голосуем. Иначе следующая неделя будет без тематики. --ZanoBrow 15:20, апреля 19, 2012 (UTC) Так я не понял. Голосуем или нет? --FunnyMan :) 15:29, апреля 19, 2012 (UTC) Да, ГОЛОСУИМ ПАСОНЫ. retard 15:30, апреля 19, 2012 (UTC) Вот, может правда Акрегу заняться статьями (или Ретарду, незнаю, как он). В итоге получаться вполне неплохие статьи. Спирт 30px|link=User talk:Спирт 12:14, апреля 20, 2012 (UTC) :В понедельник начинается голосование, которое заканчивается в пятницу.. Всем насрать. retard 17:25, апреля 21, 2012 (UTC) Ретарду, больно у него хорошо всё получается. IDDQD 17:44, апреля 21, 2012 (UTC) Итог *Перки ВаВ IDDQD 17:44, апреля 21, 2012 (UTC) Неделя 43 Неделя игр серии Call of Duty * . Вариантов больше не было. IDDQD 19:07, апреля 29, 2012 (UTC) Итог *Неделя игр IDDQD 19:07, апреля 29, 2012 (UTC) Неделя 44 Сетевые фракции Давненько не было фракций, хотя кандидат не торт... Перки Call of Duty 4 Большинство статей нуждается в дополнении. * . БИРОШ ХАКИР… retard 15:59, мая 4, 2012 (UTC) * . И НЕ ЧЕГО НИ ДЕЛАИШ IDDQD 17:05, мая 4, 2012 (UTC) * Я , если эти двое займутся статьями. Спирт 30px|link=User talk:Спирт 18:42, мая 4, 2012 (UTC) MP Уровни World at War Есть красные ссылки, некоторые статьи нуждаются в дополнении... * . Есть индейка про статьи... FunnyMan :D 16:09, мая 4, 2012 (UTC) Комментарии Можете добавить свой вариант IDDQD 11:43, мая 2, 2012 (UTC) Кандидаты не ахти, вариантов мало. FunnyMan :D 11:46, мая 2, 2012 (UTC) Голосовать можно? Спирт 30px|link=User talk:Спирт 13:45, мая 4, 2012 (UTC) Через пару часов будет нельзя. А так - да. Вариантов мало? Добавьте свои! IDDQD 15:49, мая 4, 2012 (UTC) А я и говорю, что добавлять нечего. FunnyMan :D 15:51, мая 4, 2012 (UTC) Итог *Перки Call of Duty 4 is back IDDQD 04:54, мая 5, 2012 (UTC) Неделя 45 :Э, слышь, кандидаты есть? :Нет, отетс, таких здесь нет. Возможно, вы дверью ошиблись? 'Неделя Снаряжения Modern Warfare 3' Во-первых, надо в категорию всё летальное и нелетальное позаносить (СТОТПАДЕМ), а во-вторых, статьи почти все убоги, а некоторые даже не расписаны. retard 05:40, мая 5, 2012 (UTC) * . А мы же забыли о "Тематической недели"! Joker 40px|link=Обсуждение участника:Nikita-Wolf 15:59, мая 12, 2012 (UTC) * . retard 16:29, мая 12, 2012 (UTC) * . Разве есть варианты. Спирт 30px|link=User talk:Спирт 16:32, мая 12, 2012 (UTC) * Даже и не знаю, какой вариант выбрать… 30px|link=Участник:-Болт- 16:37, мая 12, 2012 (UTC) Итог *Снаряга мв3 чо IDDQD 20:06, мая 12, 2012 (UTC) Неделя 47 Кандидаты Хорошо, тогда на ваш выбор. Пробежавшись по стабам, понятное дело, что находишь совсем уж заброшенные статьи, о которых и писать то нечего. Но постараюсь подобрать более приемлемых кандидатов. Кому не понравится - добавляйте свои, я не против. IDDQD 19:19, мая 22, 2012 (UTC) Персонажи Call of Duty 3 'Протагонисты' * . Почему-то хочу проголосовать за них, хотя переживаю за статпады на соупах/резновых IDDQD 19:19, мая 22, 2012 (UTC) * . А, пофиг. Большинство будет за ачивы бороться. Спирт 30px|link=User talk:Спирт 11:03, мая 23, 2012 (UTC) * . Ладно. Joker 35px|link=Обсуждение участника:Nikita-Wolf 11:06, мая 23, 2012 (UTC) * . Да. Мороз 12:22, мая 23, 2012 (UTC) Режимы сетевой игры * . Мог бы что-нибудь написать. retard 10:18, мая 23, 2012 (UTC) * 30px|link=Участник:-Болт- 11:39, мая 23, 2012 (UTC) Техника Call of Duty 2 MP Уровни Call of Duty 2 Комментарии Знаю, что протагонисты не самый лучший вариант, но там полно красноты, посреди всеми обожаемых Соупов и Мэйсонов... или кого там любят дети? Всяко не Прайса с МакМилланом. Персы КоД3 - мало у кого консолька есть ибо ПК популярнее и на приставки забили уже нулевых, хотя раньше были круче. Режимы - а почему бы и нет? есть несколько красных, да и под крыло можно парочку взять. Техника или карты код2, то за что ни один нормальный человек не проголосует. Я понимаю, что код2 даром никому не сдался, учитывая старость игры относительно доступных альтер опсов (или их тоже накрыли?) да и вообще, каждый уважающий себя игрок старее код4 ни во что не играет, но стоит отметить что техника код2 сделана не везде хорошо, а карты вообще состоят из одного-двух предложений. На этом пока всё. Выбор за вами... IDDQD 19:19, мая 22, 2012 (UTC) Ретард, а чего зря? Код2 нашлась замена - Код ВаВ, правда там заметный дисбаланс есть, но не суть важно. Я к чему - уже никто в старьё-то и не рубится. IDDQD 12:35, мая 23, 2012 (UTC) :ЧО СКАЗАЛ? retard 14:48, мая 23, 2012 (UTC) КАНСОЛИ РУЛЯТ НАХ!!!Но КОД3 кал, видос смотрел.Strato 12:47, мая 23, 2012 (UTC) Итог *Протагонисты, лид зе вэй IDDQD 15:46, мая 26, 2012 (UTC) Неделя 48 Кандидаты 'Оружие Второй Мировой' # Joker 35px|link=Обсуждение участника:Nikita-Wolf 14:48, июня 2, 2012 (UTC) Комментарии Что за бредовая формулировка? Заставьте алкаша тогда врубить треки код1, код2, код3 и кож5 веапонов. retard 17:09, июня 2, 2012 (UTC) : Всем лень, лето же. Joker 35px|link=Обсуждение участника:Nikita-Wolf 17:13, июня 2, 2012 (UTC) : Э-э-э!! Чо делаем? [[Участник:Женя=)|'ZhTurbo']] 19:09, июня 3, 2012 (UTC) Итог *Второй мировой? Тогда уж WaW. Оружие WaW IDDQD 20:00, июня 3, 2012 (UTC) Неделя 49 Кандидаты 'Снаряжение' А почему бы и нет? Статьи многие не дописаны, некоторые не расписаны. retard 20:32, июня 24, 2012 (UTC) # . Но ты ведь займешься этими статьями? Спирт 30px|link=User talk:Спирт 06:20, июня 25, 2012 (UTC) # . Как карта ляжет. Учитывая, что это следующая неделя, то, возможно, да. retard 16:06, июня 25, 2012 (UTC) # . Pff, dovaite snaryagu poconi! Вот этим и займёмся вместо чего-нибудь по кодам2-ым или 3-им IDDQD 19:04, июня 25, 2012 (UTC) Комментарии У алкаша есть 8 часов. retard 12:09, июня 17, 2012 (UTC) Опять забыли? [[Участник:Женя=)|'Euro'Turbo]] 19:50, июня 24, 2012 (UTC) Ладно, на следующую выложу кандидатов. Только приду в себя обмозгую IDDQD 19:51, июня 24, 2012 (UTC) Не отошёл от палёного коньячка, замкадыш? retard 20:30, июня 24, 2012 (UTC) Итог-то кто подводить будет? retard 17:57, июня 30, 2012 (UTC) Итог *'Снаряга'. Сам бы мог подвести. IDDQD 20:00, июля 1, 2012 (UTC) Неделя 50 Кандидаты Фракции 1. Viktor 97 22:55, июля 6, 2012 (UTC) 'Карты режима Выживание' Некоторые статьи о Выживании плохо, а может и вообще не расписаны. -[[Участник:Женя=)|'ZhTurbo']] 20:08, июля 6, 2012 (UTC) # -[[Участник:Женя=)|'ZhTurbo']] 20:08, июля 6, 2012 (UTC) # . Фракции были недавно. IDDQD 12:50, июля 7, 2012 (UTC) Комментарии «Карты режима "Выживание"» и "MP Уровни Modern Warfare 3" — одно и то же. Посему надо либо второе выбирать — ачивки под это уже есть, либо категорию "Выживание". retard 20:55, июля 6, 2012 (UTC) Итог *Скрыть доп kaptы? IDDQD 15:55, июля 11, 2012 (UTC) Неделя 51 Кандидаты Всем дружбамагия, если кто-то это читает. Короче, вот вам кандидаты. Страны - ну, ничего там толком не написано, кроме редких статей типа совка... хотя нет, одной статьи типа совка. Можно закатать таким же макаром остальные и написать что было на вооружении таких же стран и какие события связаны с ними, но по части будет дубликат, как фракции Спецназ с СССР, но зато информативность статьи в разы вырастет (хотя проще сослаться на фракции/подразделения). Персы блопса - так, контрольный выстрел, ничего более, в частности мне не понравилось, что про некоторых персонажей из зомби нихрена нет, хотя добавить вроде нечего. Слабый кандидат, но почему бы и нет? Подразделения - то что доктор прописал. Множество стабов и дезинформация. Отдам предпочтение именно этой категории, поскольку можно больше инфы добавить, например как здесь, но это уже целая фракция с ведущей ролью в сингле. Делайте выбор, ещё есть время до тяпницы, а там и погуляем. IDDQD 15:52, июля 11, 2012 (UTC) Государства Персонажи Black Ops 'Подразделения' # . IDDQD 15:52, июля 11, 2012 (UTC) # . Johnny Payne 15:58, июля 11, 2012 (UTC) Итог *Подразделения IDDQD 21:05, июля 15, 2012 (UTC) Неделя 52 Кандидаты MP Уровни Modern Warfare 3 WTF? Знаю, что уже в третий раз запрашиваю эту тему, но все же... Тематика перков у нас уже больше месяца. Про Выживание я знаю довольно много, одну из статей смогу поднять минимум до "хорошего" уровня, а совместными усилиями... если они будут... -[[Участник:Женя=)|'ZhTurbo']] 18:45, сентября 3, 2012 (UTC) # . -[[Участник:Женя=)|'ZhTurbo']] 18:45, сентября 3, 2012 (UTC) Оружие Modern Warfare 3 'Персонажи Modern Warfare 3' # . Я, конечно, за персов. И сам готов взять одну статейку. Спирт 30px|link=User talk:Спирт 10:45, сентября 5, 2012 (UTC) # . Персы так персы IDDQD 18:49, сентября 9, 2012 (UTC) Комментарии *Один кандидат? Чего теряться, давайте из трёх выбирать. IDDQD 05:11, сентября 5, 2012 (UTC) Итог *Персы мв3 IDDQD 18:49, сентября 9, 2012 (UTC) Неделя 53 Кандидаты Оружие Call of Duty 2 Слабо расписаны стволы код2, стоит уделить должное внимание оружию, которое есть в сетевом режиме. # . Спирт 30px|link=User talk:Спирт 05:29, октября 30, 2012 (UTC) События Ещё остались белые пятна красные ссылки в этой категории, почему бы не подправить? Уровни Call of Duty 3 У кого есть лишняя консолька? Уверен, самая непопулярная тематика для ПК-шников. 'Загружаемый контент' Почему бы не ввести глобальную тематику по длс? По длс есть стабы, но это же не до такой степени редкая штука, доступ к которой могут получить только единицы... # IDDQD 16:04, октября 29, 2012 (UTC) # . Ну более-мнение есть чем заняться. Negatif22 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:Negatif2219:22, октября 29, 2012 (UTC) # . Пельмешка 2:08, октября 30, 2012 (UTC) # . UAV Online!44px|link=Участник:Mr.Foi 15:58, ноября 3, 2012 (UTC) Фракции Black Ops II Хочется видеть хорошие статьи про фракции Black Ops II, чтобы они были отлично расписаны как Shadow Company и Корпус Морской пехоты США. 1.Viktor 97 (обсуждение) 19:35, декабря 30, 2012 (UTC) Комментарии Если выберем что-то из трёх первых вариантов, то займётся ли кто-то этими статьями? Я конечно могу из англ. вики скопировать несколько статей, но... незнаю, честно говоря. Спирт 30px|link=User talk:Спирт 18:47, октября 29, 2012 (UTC) Ну тут, на мой взгляд, не сложный выбор... Хотя для существующих страниц DLC неделя — многовато. Кстати, что с этим делать? Может на пере голосование все выложить? Negatif22 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:Negatif2219:22, октября 29, 2012 (UTC) :Профильтровать надо бы... я если честно, ориентировался по стабам, чтобы набрать кандидатов. а с этой категорией надо что-то делать. Кстати, можно пересмотреть и вынести на голосование, кто останется — перевести в стабы. IDDQD 20:33, октября 29, 2012 (UTC) :Я, честно говоря, ничё не понял. Что с шабом то не так? Спирт 30px|link=User talk:Спирт 05:30, октября 30, 2012 (UTC) :С каким шабом? Этим? С ним вроде всё в порядке IDDQD 14:04, октября 30, 2012 (UTC) Итог Загружаемый контент IDDQD 10:54, ноября 3, 2012 (UTC) Неделя 54 Кандидат 'Уровни Strike Force' Эти лвл очень плохо написаны, практически никак. Может переписать, как считаете? # . repacmania # 11:41, января 1, 2013 (UTC) # . Как раз приобрёл БЛАКОПС 2.... Hary Seldon (обсуждение) 10:39, января 2, 2013 (UTC) # . Переписать, конечно переписать! GUrchl | Моя болталка 08:38, января 5, 2013 (UTC) Комментарии Мы тут "немножко" сбились со схемы работы. Я уже совсем запутался, когда голосовать? о_О repacmania # 11:13, января 1, 2013 (UTC) Да я сам хрен пойму. Мне лишь бы увидали про Ударную группу. Их надо срочно переписать. Спирт 30px|link=User talk:Спирт 11:15, января 1, 2013 (UTC) Мда... я тогда щас проголосую, так как по идее голосование должно было начаться вчера, а выдвижение на выходных. Новогодняя суета всему причина. repacmania # 11:41, января 1, 2013 (UTC) Я, честно говоря, надеюсь на то, что эти статьи кто-нибудь да перепишет. У меня БО2 нету. Спирт 30px|link=User talk:Спирт 11:45, января 1, 2013 (UTC) Не боись, перепишем. repacmania # 09:48, января 2, 2013 (UTC) Давайте после миссий Ударной Группы будем писать про режим зомби из БО2. Как считаете? AbraCadavre (обсуждение) 10:31, января 5, 2013 (UTC) Не против. Hary Seldon (обсуждение) 10:49, января 5, 2013 (UTC) Согласен. Я вон, уже чуток расписал про оружие из режима, еще давно, далеко.... GUrchl | Моя болталка 10:53, января 5, 2013 (UTC) Итог *Только один кандидат? Я думал, что будет трое. Уровни страйк форс IDDQD 10:34, января 5, 2013 (UTC) Неделя 55 Кандидаты Фракции Black Ops II # . Сразу голосую за них, глупо даже спрашивать почему. IDDQD 10:01, января 8, 2013 (UTC) # . Черт, зомби, сорри. На следующую неделю точняк вас выберу. GUrchl | Моя болталка 17:28, января 9, 2013 (UTC) # . Давно ждал этого момента. Защитник простых людей | Зал обсуждения 18:37, января 9, 2013 (UTC) # . Всё-равно обе тематики расписывать Спирт 30px|link=User talk:Спирт 16:51, января 11, 2013 (UTC) 'Зомби Black Ops II' Очень фигово расписаны. # . Hary Seldon (обсуждение) 10:11, января 8, 2013 (UTC) # . Можно немножко расслабиться. Вообщето хотел выдвинуть снаряжение "Худшей игры серии", но отложим это на след неделю тогда. Negatif22 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:Negatif22 10:22, января 8, 2013 (UTC) # . Alex Black 16:04, января 10, 2013 (UTC) # . repacmania # 16:39, января 11, 2013 (UTC) # . Зомби же! Мр. Фрозд (обсуждение) 07:59, января 12, 2013 (UTC) Комментарии *Предлагайте ваши , работы столько много, что не знаю с чего и начать (но консолей поди опять ни у кого не окажется). IDDQD 10:01, января 8, 2013 (UTC) *Фоля, уже надо брать тематику. Карты или Снаряжение например. Negatif22 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:Negatif22 10:37, января 8, 2013 (UTC) *А Зомби блопса не тематика? Кто ж виноват, что в этой области ВСЁ еле-еле расписано. Hary Seldon (обсуждение) 10:39, января 8, 2013 (UTC) *Да вы шутите, наверное... IDDQD 19:56, января 11, 2013 (UTC) **А что не так?) Negatif22 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:Negatif22 08:32, января 12, 2013 (UTC) Итог *Всё так, зомби бо2 IDDQD 21:43, января 12, 2013 (UTC) Неделя 56 Итог *Фракции WOII IDDQD 21:00, января 25, 2013 (UTC) Неделя 57 Кандидаты :Пока есть ещё время, чтобы придумать кандидатов. Только откуда? Код1 или бо2? Предлагайте все варианты из этой категории если хотите. : Оружие Call of Duty Персонажи Call of Duty # . Пускай сначала будут персы, а потом уж и всё остальное. Negatif22 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:Negatif22 17:24, января 26, 2013 (UTC) # . Персы в первую очередь. repacmania # 17:29, января 26, 2013 (UTC) # . Персов, персов, а потом уже стволы, лвл, мапы. Спирт 30px|link=User talk:Спирт 18:00, января 26, 2013 (UTC) # . Ну вы поняли... Hary Seldon (обсуждение) 18:01, января 26, 2013 (UTC) # . Интерестно ведь) Ahalay (обсуждение) 18:17, января 26, 2013 (UTC) Комментарии Можно было бы взять уровни, но они вроде как-то, да расписаны. Оружие же, в некоторых случаях, написано плохо. Да и вообще, по-моему, . Особое внимание следует уделить пусковым установкам, например таким и таким. Еще было бы неплохо привести в порядок гранаты (это и это). P.S. Вопрос не по теме, но что делает это, это и это в "Оружии CoD" Shon 16:50, января 26, 2013 (UTC) : А что не так? repacmania # 17:29, января 26, 2013 (UTC) :Эм, с этого этого и этого придётся собственноручно стрелять в некоторых миссиях. IDDQD 18:23, января 26, 2013 (UTC) Итог *Персы код1 IDDQD 09:11, февраля 1, 2013 (UTC) Неделя 58 Кандидаты 'Оружие Call of Duty' # IDDQD 09:12, февраля 1, 2013 (UTC) # . Голосование же вроде в выходные. Спирт 30px|link=User talk:Спирт 09:27, февраля 1, 2013 (UTC) # Про них более-менее можно что-то написать, не то что про технику и тем более уж MP уровни. RIFRAF Consiglieri 09:35, февраля 1, 2013 (UTC) # . repacmania # 09:36, февраля 1, 2013 (UTC) # . 16:28, февраля 1, 2013 (UTC) # . AbraCadavre (обсуждение) 16:50, февраля 1, 2013 (UTC) # . LLlTybyC9 32px|link=Обсуждение участника:DiZiLeDoT 11:49, февраля 3, 2013 (UTC) MP Уровни Call of Duty Техника Call of Duty # . На технику у меня куча заготовок, а с оружием вообще не знаю, что делать. Negatif22 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:Negatif22 10:35, февраля 1, 2013 (UTC) Комментарии Давайте проголосуем по-быстрому на день, а там уж определимся IDDQD 09:12, февраля 1, 2013 (UTC) Спирт, голосование выборов недели не в выходные, а с понедельника по пятницу IDDQD 10:50, февраля 1, 2013 (UTC) Итог Ясно, поставим оружие. IDDQD 19:37, февраля 1, 2013 (UTC) Неделя 59 Кандидаты MP Уровни Call of Duty Техника Call of Duty # . ТЫХНЫКА! ТАНКИ, САМОЛЁТЫ, МАШИНКИ! 100px|link=Участник:Negatif22 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:Negatif22 16:15, февраля 10, 2013 (UTC) # . Расписать надо. Джеймс Боливар ди Гриз 16:49, февраля 10, 2013 (UTC) Фракции Call of Duty Уровни Call of Duty # Shon 11:29, февраля 9, 2013 (UTC) # . Спирт 30px|link=User talk:Спирт 17:00, февраля 10, 2013 (UTC) Комментарии Не уверен, что определился с выбором, проголосую позже... а так - можно уже голосовать... с "понедельника" IDDQD 08:41, февраля 8, 2013 (UTC) Я не особо понял, когда голосовать будем? 100px|link=Участник:Negatif22 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:Negatif22 10:41, февраля 9, 2013 (UTC) Кандидаты вялые... Не за кого голосовать. Разве что за фракции... Super Mario 10:46, февраля 9, 2013 (UTC) Вы не против, если я добавлю уровни? А то расписаны они ну ОЧЕНЬ убого.Shon 10:57, февраля 9, 2013 (UTC) Если вы меня опять обломаете, и не проголосуете за неделю техники, то я за себя не отвечаю... 100px|link=Участник:Negatif22 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:Negatif22 11:06, февраля 9, 2013 (UTC) ...А это плохо. Работа админа обязывает быть лояльным и непредвзятым ко всем. Спирт 30px|link=User talk:Спирт 11:08, февраля 9, 2013 (UTC) Эммм... Кэп, кол-во кандидатов может быть от 2''' до '''4... А ты тут пятого кандидата предлагаешь... Shon 11:29, февраля 9, 2013 (UTC) Ай...ща уберу( Джеймс Боливар ди Гриз 11:36, февраля 9, 2013 (UTC) Итог Поступим проще, сначала неделя техники, потом неделя сингла. IDDQD 08:52, февраля 11, 2013 (UTC) Неделя 60 Кандидаты Персонажи Call of Duty 2 # . Я предлагаю каждый месяц начинать работу с персонажей, а потом уже стволы и т.д. Спирт 30px|link=User talk:Спирт 19:08, февраля 23, 2013 (UTC) 'Оружие Call of Duty 2‎‎' # . По умолчанию. IDDQD 06:57, февраля 23, 2013 (UTC) # . [[Участник:DiZiLeDoT|"Дозорный"]]32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:DiZiLeDoT 16:18, февраля 23, 2013 (UTC) Техника Call of Duty 2‎‎ Уровни Call of Duty 2‎ Комментарии Уезжаю на выходных, возможно кому-то придётся подвести итог и включить дорожки кроме меня, пожалуйста, имейте это ввиду IDDQD 06:57, февраля 23, 2013 (UTC) Эй, Алё! Вы издеваетесь? Где месяц UO? Коли его статьи в месяц Call of Duty не входили, ему тоже надо дать свой месяц. 130px|link=Участник:Negatif2238px|link=Обсуждение_участника:Negatif22 17:38, февраля 23, 2013 (UTC) Потому что UO это маленькое дополнение к игре КоД 1. [[Участник:DiZiLeDoT|"Дозорный"]]32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:DiZiLeDoT 10:04, февраля 24, 2013 (UTC) :Маленькое? Совершенно новая игра, использующая игровые файлы из основной части... Какого хрена тогда нельзя было взять статьи из UO в месяце Call of Duty? У нас на вики UO идёт именно как отдельная часть... Со своими отдельными статьями (Уровни, Персонажи; А вот Оружие и Техника совмещены) и категориями. Так что будьте добры — объясните мне причину, по которой вы проигнорировали UO. 130px|link=Участник:Negatif2238px|link=Обсуждение_участника:Negatif22 10:42, февраля 24, 2013 (UTC) Итог Раньше надо было это обговаривать, UO в списках не значился. Оружие КоД2 IDDQD 20:20, февраля 24, 2013 (UTC) Неделя 61 Кандидаты Персонажи Call of Duty 2 # IDDQD 20:22, февраля 24, 2013 (UTC) # . Спирт 30px|link=User talk:Спирт 14:40, февраля 25, 2013 (UTC) MP Уровни Call of Duty 2‎ Техника Call of Duty 2‎‎ Уровни Call of Duty 2‎ # . --ZanoBrow 18:22, февраля 25, 2013 (UTC) Комментарии Выбираем вторую неделю для код2 IDDQD 20:22, февраля 24, 2013 (UTC) Збс вы выкинули UO... Ничего не скажу. 130px|link=Участник:Negatif2238px|link=Обсуждение_участника:Negatif22 23:11, февраля 24, 2013 (UTC) Согласен. Давайте тогда не будем делать статьи на тему доп. карт... Это ведь дополнительное, не входит в стартовый состав игры! 90px|link=Участник:ProReal 40px|link=Обсуждение участника: ProReal 07:38, февраля 25, 2013 (UTC) Присоединяюсь к вышесказанному. Игра хорошая, вполне заслуживает неделю работ. Да и редакторы найдутся. 12 Memories (обсуждение) 07:41, февраля 25, 2013 (UTC) Итог :2-1, Персонажи Call of Duty 2. retard 11:33, марта 2, 2013 (UTC) Неделя 62 Кандидаты MP Уровни Call of Duty 2‎ Техника Call of Duty 2‎‎ 'Уровни Call of Duty 2‎' # IDDQD 21:46, марта 3, 2013 (UTC) # . --ZanoBrow 17:06, марта 4, 2013 (UTC) # . 80px|link=Участник:ProReal 40px|link=Обсуждение участника: ProReal 17:10, марта 4, 2013 (UTC) # . 120px|link=Участник:.frost_vesterbryk. 38px|link=Обсуждение_участника:.frost_vesterbryk. 20:05, марта 4, 2013 (UTC) # РедБлуАноним 22:37, марта 5 2013 Комментарии Итог *Очевидно, Уровни КоД2 IDDQD 22:41, марта 8, 2013 (UTC) Неделя 63 Кандидаты 'MP Уровни Call of Duty 2‎' # IDDQD 22:42, марта 8, 2013 (UTC) # РедБлуАноним 16:39, марта 11, 2013 Техника Call of Duty 2‎‎ Фракции Call of Duty 2 ‎Режимы сетевой игры CoD2‎ Комментарии Итог *MP Уровни. Спирт 30px|link=User talk:Спирт 10:07, марта 16, 2013 (UTC) Неделя 64 Кандидаты 'Техника Call of Duty 2‎‎' # . IDDQD 20:53, марта 17, 2013 (UTC) # РедБлуАноним # . 120px|link=Участник:.frost_vesterbryk. 38px|link=Обсуждение_участника:.frost_vesterbryk. 12:07, марта 18, 2013 (UTC) # . LLlTybyC9 32px|link=Обсуждение участника:DiZiLeDoT 15:01, марта 18, 2013 (UTC) Фракции Call of Duty 2 # . Последняя неделя по Call of Duty 2. Спирт 30px|link=User talk:Спирт 12:11, марта 18, 2013 (UTC) # . --ZanoBrow 17:07, марта 18, 2013 (UTC) ‎Режимы сетевой игры CoD2‎ Комментарии Итог *Техника Call of Duty 2 IDDQD 21:49, марта 22, 2013 (UTC) Неделя 65 Кандидаты 'Персонажи Call of Duty 4‎‎' # IDDQD 20:54, марта 25, 2013 (UTC) # , раз у многих уже есть статьи в черновиках. retard 21:36, марта 25, 2013 (UTC) # , а черновики эти задолбали уже. Спирт 30px|link=User talk:Спирт 05:55, марта 26, 2013 (UTC) # . [[Участник:DiZiLeDoT|"Дозорный"]]32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:DiZiLeDoT 06:13, марта 26, 2013 (UTC) # , давно хотел, чтобы статья недели была про CoD 4, я за.Bold Mike (обсуждение) 07:03, марта 26, 2013 (UTC) # РедБлуАноним 14:48, марта 27, 2013 # . Я уже подметил себе кое-кого... Птеродактиль 11:12, марта 26, 2013 (UTC) # , сержант, нам нужен весь морфин! Джидай [[Обсуждение участника:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Отвечать сюда']] 12:03, марта 26, 2013 (UTC) # Удивительно, но почти все основные персонажи "разобраны" (конечно, есть исключения, но не об этом). Грядет действительно активная неделя. Shon 04:01, марта 29, 2013 (UTC) Оружие Modern Warfare‎ ‎Техника Modern Warfare‎ ‎Фракции Modern Warfare‎ Комментарии Итог *Персонажи. Всех интересных уже блин растащили. IDDQD 21:16, марта 29, 2013 (UTC) Неделя 66 Кандидаты 'Уровни Modern Warfare‎‎‎' # . Ясен пень. Спирт 30px|link=User talk:Спирт 06:30, апреля 1, 2013 (UTC) # .--РедБлуАноним (обсуждение) 11:20, апреля 1, 2013 (UTC) # . Lovejoy 11:20, апреля 1, 2013 (UTC) # . Может сам что-нибудь возьму. [[Участник:Женя=)|''~Treshak]] 11:26, апреля 1, 2013 (UTC) # . Раз большинство за уровни. IDDQD 12:18, апреля 1, 2013 (UTC) # . Просто присоединюсь, потому что у кого-то уже есть заготовка. retard 21:41, апреля 2, 2013 (UTC) # Джидай [[Обсуждение участника:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Отвечать сюда']] 12:07, апреля 3, 2013 (UTC) Оружие Modern Warfare‎ ‎Техника Modern Warfare‎ # . Только техника, техника и ещё раз техника. 170px|link=Участник:Negatif22 34px|link=Обсуждение_участника:Negatif22 11:25, апреля 1, 2013 (UTC) ‎Фракции Modern Warfare‎ Комментарии Итог Уровни Modern Warfare‎‎‎. [[Участник:Женя=)|~Treshak]] 20:01, апреля 5, 2013 (UTC) Неделя 67 Кандидаты 'Карты Modern Warfare # . retard 05:32, апреля 6, 2013 (UTC) # Джидай [[Обсуждение участника:Оби Ван Кеноби|Отвечать сюда']] 05:59, апреля 6, 2013 (UTC) # . [[Участник:DiZiLeDoT|'LLlTybyC9']] 32px|link=Обсуждение участника:DiZiLeDoT 06:11, апреля 6, 2013 (UTC) # . IDDQD 20:52, апреля 7, 2013 (UTC) Оружие Modern Warfare # РедБлуАноним (обсуждение) 05:18, апреля 6, 2013 (UTC) Перки Modern Warfare Техника Modern Warfare Итог Карты Modern Warfare--РедБлуАноним (обсуждение) 06:28, апреля 13, 2013 (UTC) Неделя 68 Кандидаты Оружие Modern Warfare Техника Modern Warfare 'Перки Modern Warfare # . Привет Акрегу. Спирт 30px|link=User talk:Спирт 11:15, апреля 13, 2013 (UTC) # . Кстати да, но много тут и не напишешь IDDQD 14:35, апреля 13, 2013 (UTC) # , как преданная "шестёрка" Отса присоединюсь к остальным. retard 14:57, апреля 13, 2013 (UTC) # , давно не было тематики про перки. [[Участник:DiZiLeDoT|'''LLlTybyC9]] 32px|link=Обсуждение участника:DiZiLeDoT 06:20, апреля 14, 2013 (UTC) # , на них забили давно, надо освежить Джидай [[Обсуждение участника:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Отвечать сюда']] 06:26, апреля 14, 2013 (UTC) # , голосуют все, голосну и я. Who am I? | Who says so? 09:00, апреля 14, 2013 (UTC) Фракции Modern Warfare # .РедБлуАноним (обсуждение) 13:52, апреля 13, 2013 (UTC) Комментарии Ясно IDDQD 11:12, апреля 13, 2013 (UTC) Итог Преки. [[Участник:Женя=)|''~Treshak]] 20:39, апреля 19, 2013 (UTC) Неделя 69 Кандидаты 'Персонажи World at War # 120px|link=Участник:Negatif22 23:02, апреля 21, 2013 (UTC) # . РедБлуАноним (обсуждение) 09:37, апреля 22, 2013 (UTC) # . персы должны быть первыми. Спирт 30px|link=User talk:Спирт 10:25, апреля 22, 2013 (UTC) # Jeka98 (обсуждение) 10:34, апреля 22, 2013 (UTC) # . '''Who am I? | Who says so? 11:08, апреля 22, 2013 (UTC) # Джидай [[Обсуждение участника:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Отвечать сюда']] 11:29, апреля 22, 2013 (UTC) # 19:32, апреля 22, 2013 (UTC) Уровни World at War # . Не готов к картам... IDDQD 20:41, апреля 21, 2013 (UTC) # . jogurt 02:53, апреля 22, 2013 (UTC) # . [[Участник:DiZiLeDoT|"Дозорный"]]32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:DiZiLeDoT 09:41, апреля 22, 2013 (UTC) Техника World at War Карты World at War Комментарии Верно Отсрег заметил, что следующая тематика — уже ВаВ. Поставил стандарт — выбирайте. Поэтому что не сделали по код4 — делайте на этой неделе. [[Участник:Женя=)|''~Treshak]] 20:37, апреля 21, 2013 (UTC) Оружие будет? jogurt 02:53, апреля 22, 2013 (UTC) Итог *Персы IDDQD 20:20, апреля 26, 2013 (UTC) Неделя 70 Кандидаты Оружие World at War 'Уровни World at War # . РедБлуАноним (обсуждение) 07:58, апреля 27, 2013 (UTC) # . Спирт 30px|link=User talk:Спирт 18:51, мая 2, 2013 (UTC) # — угадайте, с кем я насчёт этого посоветовался. retard 20:49, мая 2, 2013 (UTC) # . Чтоб было шансов поменьше IDDQD 21:08, мая 2, 2013 (UTC) Техника World at War Карты World at War # [[Участник:DiZiLeDoT|'''LLlTybyC9]] 32px|link=Обсуждение участника:DiZiLeDoT 08:02, апреля 27, 2013 (UTC) # . jogurt 11:37, апреля 27, 2013 (UTC) Комментарии Блин, хочется взять какой-нибудь лвл, да времени не будет его написать. Спирт 30px|link=User talk:Спирт 18:51, мая 2, 2013 (UTC) Итог *Уровни, чо IDDQD 21:19, мая 3, 2013 (UTC) Неделя 71 Кандидаты Оружие World at War Техника World at War 'Карты World at War' # . техника вообще как бы не имеет смысла. 120px|link=Участник:Negatif22 02:21, мая 4, 2013 (UTC) # . retard 05:39, мая 4, 2013 (UTC) # . ДАОШ СИЛОВ И ПАВНЕШ С СВТ!!1 jogurt 06:18, мая 4, 2013 (UTC) # . DiZiLeDoT 32px|link=Обсуждение участника:DiZiLeDoT 06:37, мая 4, 2013 (UTC) Фракции World at War‎ # .Червь 20px (Обсуждалка) 21:46, мая 3, 2013 (UTC) Комментарии Итог *Карты. IDDQD 21:19, мая 10, 2013 (UTC) Неделя 72 Кандидаты 'Оружие World at War' # . IDDQD 21:40, мая 13, 2013 (UTC) Техника World at War # . 21:29, мая 13, 2013 (UTC) Фракции World at War‎ # . Червь 20px (Обсуждалка) 08:12, мая 11, 2013 (UTC) Перки World at War Комментарии Итог Оружие World at War. [[Участник:Женя=)|'SWARM Inbound!']] 40px|link=Обсуждение участника:Женя=)| 20:53, мая 17, 2013 (UTC) Неделя 73 Кандидаты 'Персонажи Modern Warfare 2' # [[Участник:Женя=)|'SWARM Inbound!']] 40px|link=Обсуждение участника:Женя=)| 19:16, мая 20, 2013 (UTC) # . Как обычно. Спирт 30px|link=User talk:Спирт 10:12, мая 21, 2013 (UTC) # .Червь 20px (Обсуждалка) 10:15, мая 21, 2013 (UTC) # РОСПИШИТЕ МЫЛО ПОСАНЫ Джидай [[Обсуждение участника:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Отвечать сюда']] 10:29, мая 21, 2013 (UTC) # Хотя я не играл в МВ2, то распишите статьи как следует. DiZiLeDoT 32px|link=Обсуждение участника:DiZiLeDoT 11:06, мая 21, 2013 (UTC) Уровни Modern Warfare 2 1. . Много не расписанных уровней в МВ2. 130px|link=Участник:Jeka9823px|link=Обсуждение_участника:Jeka98 10:30, мая 21, 2013 (UTC) Оружие Modern Warfare 2 Карты Modern Warfare 2 # . Ломай систему. Птеродактиль 11:03, мая 21, 2013 (UTC) Комментарии Так... следующая тематика уже по мв2. Поэтому что не сделали по ВаВ — делайте на этой неделе. Хм, где-то я уже это слышал. [[Участник:Женя=)|'SWARM Inbound!']] 40px|link=Обсуждение участника:Женя=)| 19:16, мая 20, 2013 (UTC) Сейчас тут будет стадное чувство! Все за персонажей проголосуют! Поддержат большинство 130px|link=Участник:Jeka9823px|link=Обсуждение_участника:Jeka98 10:33, мая 21, 2013 (UTC) Итог *Персы мв2 IDDQD 21:23, мая 24, 2013 (UTC) Неделя 74 Кандидаты 'Уровни Modern Warfare 2' # . Червь 20px (Обсуждалка) 14:00, мая 25, 2013 (UTC) # . Действительно IDDQD 21:52, мая 26, 2013 (UTC) # , отетс, ты пьян, иди домой. Agent R.I.F.R.A.F. 30px 00:52, мая 27, 2013 (UTC) # . DiZiLeDoT 32px|link=Обсуждение участника:DiZiLeDoT 07:24, мая 27, 2013 (UTC) # . [[Участник:Женя=)|'SWARM Inbound!']] 40px|link=Обсуждение участника:Женя=)| 10:10, мая 27, 2013 (UTC) # . Johnny the Rebel 40px|link=Обсуждение_участника:Капитан Майк Фоули 11:39, мая 30, 2013 (UTC) # . Как всегда. Спирт 30px|link=User talk:Спирт 12:15, мая 30, 2013 (UTC) # У.П.Р.Т. ждёт. JEDI | [[Обсуждение участника:Оби Ван Кеноби|'WALKIE-TALKIE']] 13:25, мая 30, 2013 (UTC) # . 15:17, мая 30, 2013 (UTC) Оружие Modern Warfare 2 Карты Modern Warfare 2 Техника Modern Warfare 2 Комментарии ЙА БИРУ ДДБТ ЧО ПРОТЕВ ШТОЛЕ ЕСЛИ ДА ДАБРО ПАЖАЛОВАТЬ СУДА Agent R.I.F.R.A.F. 30px 01:00, мая 27, 2013 (UTC) :уже пришёл, не беспокойся IDDQD 03:59, мая 27, 2013 (UTC) :Я больше беспокоился за нубцов, которых ты мог запавнить по дороге домой. Agent R.I.F.R.A.F. 30px 04:09, мая 27, 2013 (UTC) :Может взять что-нибудь, как думаете? Спирт 30px|link=User talk:Спирт 18:44, мая 30, 2013 (UTC) :Уровни херово расписаны. Бери, я тож на росомах запишусь, что ли. [[Участник:Женя=)|'SWARM Inbound!']] 40px|link=Обсуждение участника:Женя=)| 18:52, мая 30, 2013 (UTC) :Меня пугает этот проект последнее время. На него многие записываются ради ачив, а статьи получаются только хуже, да что греха таить — они ужасны. Не буду указывать конкретно, но людям стоить одуматься, прежде чем брать работу над статьями. Спирт 30px|link=User talk:Спирт 19:24, мая 30, 2013 (UTC) Итог *Уровни МВ2! Кто бы мог подумать?! IDDQD 21:16, мая 31, 2013 (UTC) Неделя 75 Кандидаты Перки Modern Warfare 2 Оружие Modern Warfare 2 Карты Modern Warfare 2 # . Червь 20px (Обсуждалка) 15:06, июня 1, 2013 (UTC) 'Техника Modern Warfare 2' # . 120px|link=Участник:Negatif22 16:57, июня 1, 2013 (UTC) # JEDI | [[Обсуждение участника:Оби Ван Кеноби|'WALKIE-TALKIE']] 07:22, июня 2, 2013 (UTC) # . Проголосовал, чтобы в конце следующей недели не было последствий. DiZiLeDoT 32px|link=Обсуждение участника:DiZiLeDoT 19:16, июня 3, 2013 (UTC) # . 22:21, июня 3, 2013 (UTC) Комментарии Всё равно проект действует в , какой смысл голосовать? JEDI | [[Обсуждение участника:Оби Ван Кеноби|'WALKIE-TALKIE']] 15:18, июня 1, 2013 (UTC) Хз. Johnny the Rebel 40px|link=Обсуждение_участника:Капитан Майк Фоули 16:13, июня 1, 2013 (UTC) Действительно IDDQD 21:26, июня 7, 2013 (UTC) Итог *Техника мв2 IDDQD 21:26, июня 7, 2013 (UTC) Неделя 76 Кандидаты Перки Modern Warfare 2 Оружие Modern Warfare 2 Карты Modern Warfare 2 'Спецоперации Modern Warfare 2' # . Чо-чо IDDQD 22:01, июня 9, 2013 (UTC) # Black Spec Ops! [[Участник:DiZiLeDoT|'LLlTybyC9I']] 32px|link=Обсуждение участника:DiZiLeDoT 12:49, июня 13, 2013 (UTC) # . Все равно никто ж не напишет. JEDI | [[Обсуждение участника:Оби Ван Кеноби|'WALKIE-TALKIE']] 12:53, июня 13, 2013 (UTC) # . Только спицопс, только хардкор! Who am I? | Who says so? 12:59, июня 13, 2013 (UTC) # . Напишет. [[Участник:Женя=)|'SWARM Inbound!']] 40px|link=Обсуждение участника:Женя=)| 20:16, июня 13, 2013 (UTC) Комментарии Итог *Спецоперации Modern Warfare 2 IDDQD 20:09, июня 14, 2013 (UTC) Неделя 77 Кандидаты Перки Modern Warfare 2 Оружие Modern Warfare 2 'Карты Modern Warfare 2' # . retard 14:00, июня 15, 2013 (UTC) # . IDDQD 20:52, июня 15, 2013 (UTC) # . Пусть нубетс статьи пишет. [[Участник:Женя=)|'SWARM Inbound!']] 40px|link=Обсуждение участника:Женя=)| 17:08, июня 16, 2013 (UTC) Режимы сетевой игры MW2‎ # .Червь 20px (Обсуждалка) 09:26, июня 15, 2013 (UTC) Комментарии Итог *Карты мв2 IDDQD 20:33, июня 21, 2013 (UTC) Неделя 78 Кандидаты Перки Black Ops Оружие Black Ops # . ↓. retard 10:38, июня 24, 2013 (UTC) # . FreshPound 30px|link=Обсуждение участника:FreshPounD 08:09, июня 27, 2013 (UTC) Уровни Black Ops # . --ZanoBrow 10:53, июня 24, 2013 (UTC) # . DiZiLeDoT 32px|link=Обсуждение участника:DiZiLeDoT 11:18, июня 24, 2013 (UTC) 'Персонажи Black Ops' # . Червь 20px (Обсуждалка) 14:17, июня 22, 2013 (UTC) # . Johnny the Rebel 40px|link=Обсуждение_участника:Капитан Майк Фоули 11:38, июня 24, 2013 (UTC) # . Персы, конечно. Спирт 30px|link=User talk:Спирт 14:22, июня 24, 2013 (UTC) # . ↑ Who am I? | Who says so? 10:22, июня 27, 2013 (UTC) # . ↑ JEDI | [[Обсуждение участника:Оби Ван Кеноби|'WALKIE-TALKIE']] 14:00, июня 27, 2013 (UTC) # . ↑ IDDQD 17:40, июня 27, 2013 (UTC) # . ПЭРСАНАЖЫ! 125px|link=Участник:Jeka9823px|link=Обсуждение_участника:Jeka98 18:27, июня 27, 2013 (UTC) Комментарии Итог *Мэйсон! Да что с тобой такое? Персонажи БО IDDQD 21:27, июня 28, 2013 (UTC) Неделя 79 Кандидаты Перки Black Ops Техника Black Ops Оружие Black Ops # . Немножко хаотичности. IDDQD 21:28, июня 28, 2013 (UTC) # . Отшутить верхнюю конечность от туловища… готово! retard 23:48, июня 28, 2013 (UTC) 'Уровни Black Ops' # . Червь 20px (Обсуждалка) 07:48, июня 29, 2013 (UTC) # , просто я плохо пишу оружие. Who am I? | Who says so? 07:56, июня 29, 2013 (UTC) # . jogurt 08:27, июня 29, 2013 (UTC) # . DiZiLeDoT 32px|link=Обсуждение участника:DiZiLeDoT 08:36, июня 29, 2013 (UTC) # . Спирт 30px|link=User talk:Спирт 08:37, июня 29, 2013 (UTC) Комментарии Итог *Уровни Black Ops IDDQD 20:39, июля 5, 2013 (UTC) Неделя 80 Кандидаты Перки Black Ops Режимы сетевой игры BO‎ # . Червь 20px (Обсуждалка) 07:24, июля 6, 2013 (UTC) 'Оружие Black Ops' # . retard 14:17, июля 6, 2013 (UTC) # . Хоть и не разбираюсь. :| Shaun the Sheep | Baah me 13:43, июля 7, 2013 (UTC) # . IDDQD 21:32, июля 7, 2013 (UTC) Карты Black Ops Комментарии Блин, я до сих пор не могу понять, когда именно голосование начинается и всегда жду понедельника. Спирт 30px|link=User talk:Спирт 07:34, июля 6, 2013 (UTC) :"В субботу начинается голосование, которое заканчивается в пятницу следующей недели." ↑ IDDQD 11:03, июля 6, 2013 (UTC) :Да это я понял, но почему именно в субботу? Гуманнее было бы его начинать в понедельник, т.к. в выходные у нас выборы статьи текущей недели. Спирт 30px|link=User talk:Спирт 15:02, июля 6, 2013 (UTC) :"Гуманнее" А два голосования в выходные - это непомерная жестокость что ли по отношению к участникам? JEDI | [[Обсуждение участника:Оби Ван Кеноби|'WALKIE-TALKIE']] 15:05, июля 6, 2013 (UTC) :Причём здесь это? Ты ерунду говоришь. Речь о том, чтобы не было путаниц. В выходные у нас выборы статьи текущей недели, а с понедельника у нас выборы тематики следующей недели. Может быть так лучше? Спирт 30px|link=User talk:Спирт 15:30, июля 6, 2013 (UTC) :Тогда на "Статиью недели" будет всего 5 дней, чего может не хватить. retard 15:46, июля 6, 2013 (UTC) :Почему пять? Статьи расписывают с понедельника по пятницу, в сб, вс — голосование. Всё как обычно. Или я чего то не понял? Спирт 30px|link=User talk:Спирт 17:54, июля 6, 2013 (UTC) :Так ты хочешь в понедельник предыдущей недели что ли проводить? JEDI | [[Обсуждение участника:Оби Ван Кеноби|'WALKIE-TALKIE']] 02:30, июля 7, 2013 (UTC) :Нет. Спирт 30px|link=User talk:Спирт 09:49, июля 7, 2013 (UTC) :Лолват, с начала недели голосовать, какая у неё будет тематика? JEDI | [[Обсуждение участника:Оби Ван Кеноби|'WALKIE-TALKIE']] 10:12, июля 7, 2013 (UTC) :Зазырь, у нас с завтрашенго дня начинается тематика уровней BO, которая была выбрана на этой неделе, когда шли персы. Сейчас у нас выборы лучшей статьи оной недели, недели персов. Просто я предлагаю начинать голосование на выбор тематики не с выходных, а с понедельника, т.е. сместив его на 2 дня позже, только и всего. Спирт 30px|link=User talk:Спирт 10:40, июля 7, 2013 (UTC) ::Зафига? IDDQD 11:53, июля 7, 2013 (UTC) ::Потому что в выходные у нас выборы статьи текущей недели. Спирт 30px|link=User talk:Спирт 13:45, июля 7, 2013 (UTC) :::Да тут можно голосовать и не в выходные. На этой странице своя атмосфера IDDQD 14:22, июля 7, 2013 (UTC) Итог *Оружки бо IDDQD 20:55, июля 12, 2013 (UTC) Неделя 81 Кандидаты Перки Black Ops Киллстрики Black Ops Режимы сетевой игры BO‎ 'Карты Black Ops' # . Спирт 30px|link=User talk:Спирт 05:36, июля 13, 2013 (UTC) # . IDDQD 20:35, июля 19, 2013 (UTC) Комментарии Итог Карты бо1 IDDQD 20:35, июля 19, 2013 (UTC) Неделя 82 Кандидаты 'Персонажи Modern Warfare 3' # . Как обычно. Спирт 30px|link=User talk:Спирт 12:25, июля 20, 2013 (UTC) # . IDDQD 22:51, июля 20, 2013 (UTC) # . retard 22:52, июля 20, 2013 (UTC) # . jogurt 10:16, июля 21, 2013 (UTC) Уровни Modern Warfare 3 Оружие Modern Warfare 3‎ Карты Modern Warfare 3 Комментарии Время Штамп Варфаре 3 IDDQD 20:37, июля 19, 2013 (UTC) Итог *Персы 333 до нашего павна IDDQD 21:21, июля 26, 2013 (UTC) Неделя 83 Кандидаты Уровни Modern Warfare 3 # .Червь 20px (Обсуждалка) 15:59, июля 28, 2013 (UTC) # . AbraCadavre (обсуждение) 20:36, августа 2, 2013 (UTC) # . IDDQD 21:10, августа 2, 2013 (UTC) # . [[Участник:Женя=)|'NUCLEAR']] 33px|link=Обсуждение участника:Женя=)| 20:37, августа 2, 2013 (UTC) # . У ЖЕНИ ЖЕСТОКАЯ БОЛЕЗНЬ - ВОСПАЛЕНИЕ ПЕРДАКА ТРЕТЕЙ СТЕПЕНИ, АХАХАХ. jogurt 20:41, августа 2, 2013 (UTC) #* ШТА. ШТА 20:48, августа 2, 2013 (UTC) #* ШТА? [[Участник:Женя=)|'NUCLEAR']] 33px|link=Обсуждение участника:Женя=)| 20:48, августа 2, 2013 (UTC) #* ШТА IDDQD 21:10, августа 2, 2013 (UTC) Спецоперации Modern Warfare 3 Оружие Modern Warfare 3‎ Карты Modern Warfare 3 Комментарии Итог Уровни, конечно. [[Участник:Женя=)|'NUCLEAR']] 33px|link=Обсуждение участника:Женя=)| 21:13, августа 2, 2013 (UTC) Неделя 84 Кандидаты Техника Modern Warfare 3 # JEDI | [[Обсуждение участника:Оби Ван Кеноби|'WALKIE-TALKIE']] 03:16, августа 3, 2013 (UTC) # 120px|link=Участник:Negatif22 08:08, августа 3, 2013 (UTC) # . bugurt 15:21, августа 3, 2013 (UTC) 'Спецоперации Modern Warfare 3' # . Спирт 30px|link=User talk:Спирт 07:13, августа 3, 2013 (UTC) # . Happy Soldier 08:00, августа 3, 2013 (UTC) # . DiZiLeDoT 32px|link=Обсуждение участника:DiZiLeDoT 08:02, августа 3, 2013 (UTC) # . IDDQD 16:16, августа 3, 2013 (UTC) Оружие Modern Warfare 3‎ # . Червь 20px (Обсуждалка) 15:18, августа 3, 2013 (UTC) Карты Modern Warfare 3 Комментарии "Выдвижение кандидатов происходит строго по существующим категориям. Выдвижение кандидатов начинается в выходные, а голосование — в понедельник.". Какого, я не пойму, мы голосуем в выходные? Я же поднимал тему! Спирт 30px|link=User talk:Спирт 06:45, августа 4, 2013 (UTC) :Наконец-то понял о чём ты. Херня всё это, у нас есть схема работы, которая описана непосредственно здесь. Надо ещё будет табличку убрать, она тоже утратила актуальность, поскольку мы чаще продвигаем слабые статьи, а не статпаддим новыми IDDQD 07:58, августа 4, 2013 (UTC) Итог *Спецухи мв3 IDDQD 19:46, августа 10, 2013 (UTC) Неделя 85 Кандидаты Техника Modern Warfare 3 # IDDQD 21:30, августа 18, 2013 (UTC) Перки Modern Warfare 3 Оружие Modern Warfare 3‎ Карты Modern Warfare 3 Комментарии Итог Техника МВ3 IDDQD 21:30, августа 18, 2013 (UTC) Неделя 86 Кандидаты 'Десстрики Modern Warfare 3' # JEDI | [[Обсуждение участника:Оби Ван Кеноби|'WALKIE-TALKIE']] 03:03, августа 20, 2013 (UTC) # . Распишите их, прошу. Спирт 30px|link=User talk:Спирт 07:09, августа 20, 2013 (UTC) # . Почему-бы и нет? DiZiLeDoT 32px|link=Обсуждение участника:DiZiLeDoT 14:04, августа 20, 2013 (UTC) Перки Modern Warfare 3 # FreshPounD 40px|link=Обсуждение участника:FreshPounD 12:36, августа 20, 2013 (UTC) Киллстрики Modern Warfare 3‎ # IDDQD 20:23, августа 19, 2013 (UTC) Карты Modern Warfare 3 #Vector (Пиши сюда) 08:54, августа 20, 2013 (UTC) Комментарии Итог *Серии смертей IDDQD 23:03, августа 25, 2013 (UTC) Неделя 87 Кандидаты Уровни Black Ops II Перки Black Ops II Карты Black Ops II 'Персонажи Black Ops II' # . link=Участник:Вектор|70px (Пиши сюда) 10:53, августа 26, 2013 (UTC) # . [[Участник:DiZiLeDoT|'DiZiLeDoT']] 32px|link=Обсуждение участника:DiZiLeDoT 11:29, августа 26, 2013 (UTC) Комментарии Итог *Персы бо2 IDDQD 09:42, августа 31, 2013 (UTC) Неделя 88 Кандидаты Уровни Black Ops II # . [[Участник:DiZiLeDoT|'DiZiLeDoT']] 32px|link=Обсуждение участника:DiZiLeDoT 10:22, августа 31, 2013 (UTC) # . jogurt 10:29, августа 31, 2013 (UTC) # . [[Участник:Женя=)|'NUCLEAR']] 33px|link=Обсуждение участника:Женя=)| 12:08, августа 31, 2013 (UTC) # . link=Участник:Вектор|70px (Пиши сюда) 16:36, августа 31, 2013 (UTC) Перки Black Ops II Техника Black Ops II Карты Black Ops II Итог * Акрег запустил слишком много "торпед, чтобы подвести итог: уровни Black Ops II. retard 09:22, сентября 7, 2013 (UTC) Неделя 89 Кандидаты 'Оружие Black Ops II' Даже такая тематика требует хирургического вмешательства. # . retard 09:22, сентября 7, 2013 (UTC) # . Спирт 30px|link=User talk:Спирт 09:47, сентября 7, 2013 (UTC) Перки Black Ops II Техника Black Ops II Карты Black Ops II Комментарии Итог *Возможно вы шутник. Неделя оружия наступает. IDDQD 20:31, сентября 13, 2013 (UTC) Неделя 90 Кандидаты Устанавливаемые модули BOII Перки Black Ops II Техника Black Ops II 'Карты Black Ops II' # . [[Участник:Женя=)|'NUCLEAR']] 33px|link=Обсуждение участника:Женя=)| 20:50, сентября 13, 2013 (UTC) # . retard 18:23, сентября 14, 2013 (UTC) # . jogurt 18:34, сентября 15, 2013 (UTC) Комментарии Итог *Карты БО 2 IDDQD 19:55, сентября 20, 2013 (UTC) Неделя 91 Кандидаты Устанавливаемые модули BOII Перки Black Ops II 'Техника Black Ops II' # . link=Участник:Вектор|70px Пиши сюда 02:58, сентября 21, 2013 (UTC) # , хотя будет ли кто-нибудь писать... [[Участник:Женя=)|'NUCLEAR']] 33px|link=Обсуждение участника:Женя=)| 20:51, сентября 23, 2013 (UTC) Снаряжение Black Ops II Комментарии Итог *Вот именно. Техника бо2 IDDQD 20:11, сентября 27, 2013 (UTC)